


Suspiros

by Tranagram



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble Collection, I hate this part, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-06-04 09:03:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6651535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tranagram/pseuds/Tranagram
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Entre sabanas blancas y ropa desarreglada, sobre el ruido de la ciudad, con cuatro paredes como testigo o bajo el cielo de la tarde... di mi nombre.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia entra en la categoría 'por fans y para fans'  
> Todos los errores ortográficos y/o gramaticales son responsabilidad de la autora

* * *

*****

Es una tarde tranquila, dentro de la habitación el ruido de las sabanas revolviéndose bajo dos cuerpo y los suspiros incomprensibles que estos dejan escapar cada vez que se tocan, son los únicos sonidos que amenazan dicha tranquilidad.

Koushi ama como se sienten esas manos grandes recorriéndole. Deja escapar un sollozo cuando una de ellas llega a su cuello y sube hasta sus labios mientras que la otra se entretiene tras su rodilla izquierda, acariciándola y tomándola con esa increíble fuerza que tanto ama para después acomodarle con increíble cuidado sobre el fuerte hombro de Daichi.

Daichi ama como esos blancos dedos juegan sobre su piel. Se vuelve loco cuando se aferran al cabello de su nuca mientras trata de dejar sin aire a su dueño en un beso desesperado y sin duda le hacen perder el sentido cuando se aferran a su espalda del mismo modo en que lo hacen ahora.

Los suspiros incomprensibles se han convertido en gemidos sin sentido y la tranquilidad de la tarde se rompe completamente por la tormenta que se desata dentro de esa habitación.

*****

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NA: El primer DaiSuga que escribo y siento que debió haber sido mas _cheesy_ (?) 
> 
> Vale que ni siquiera acabo mis otras historias y ya publico nuevas D: ... Bueeeno igual serán cortitas ;)


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

*** ***

Chikara es el que hace el primer movimiento, el que toma la iniciativa e impone su ritmo. A Ryuu no le importa, le encanta la sonrisa predadora que aparece en el rostro de su pareja.

Así que se deja hacer.

Deja que le ate las manos con su propio cinturón. Deja que le muerda el cuello y deje todo las marcas que quiera. Le deja quitarle la camisa y marcarle el pecho. Le deja seguir bajando. Le deja delinearle el abdomen con la lengua. Le deja que le torture cuando pierde valioso tiempo jugando con el botón del pantalón. Y le deja mirarle nuevamente de esa forma predadora antes de ser devorado por completo.

La forma en que Chikara toma el control es maravillosa y lo único que Ryuu tiene que hacer es dejarse guiar, y aguardar pacientemente que llegue el momento en que él pueda hacer que el moreno pierda todo ese control.

*** ***

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NA: Por qué no hay mas fics sobre estos dos :/ (?)


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

*** * ***

La gente les mira, unos cuantos se quejan, ellos sigue corriendo perdiéndose entre las luces y el bullicio de la calle. Solo con un objetivo en mente.

No saben el nombre del lugar y olvidan el número de la habitación en cuanto entran a ella. La puerta hace un fuerte ruido detrás de ellos, no pueden seguir esperando.

¿Cuánto puede cambiar una persona en tan solo un año?

Tetsuro cree que mucho, aunque solo sea por fuera. Puede dejar crecer su cabello, hacerse nuevas perforaciones, o hacerse un nuevo tatuaje sobe la clavícula. Un tatuaje que pide a gritos ser mordido.

Kenma cree que poco o casi nada. Nada. _Kuro_ es jodidamente perfecto. Pero se asegurara de dejar marcas en esa perfección.

La ropa es apartada solo lo suficiente y el pasillo parece ser mejor lugar que la cama. Las caricias y besos desesperados ganan, la cama es innecesaria.

Un año sin verse, sin sentirse, resistiendo a “te extraño” y “desearía que estuvieras aquí”. La cama es innecesaria, solo por ahora.

*** * ***

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NA: Por qué el fandom idealiza a Kuroo? Y por que demonios participo en eso?... No me malinterpreten yo lo amo...


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

*** * * ***

El dueño de esos increíbles ojos le mira desde el marco de la puerta, está ahí recargado, apoyado mientras solo sonríe suavemente.

Tadashi no se detiene y sigue con su tarea. Sigue moviendo sus manos, acariciándose el pecho y el cuello. Y la sonrisa de Kei se vuelve más amplia, y su mirada retadora. Le reta a que siga adelante, a que lleve ese juego al siguiente nivel. Tadashi no se deja intimidar, esa mirada claramente le está incitando y él va a obedecer.

Lleva sus manos por su abdomen y sigue bajando. Despacio. Suavemente. Sus propios dedos se pierden en su interior al mismo tiempo que un gemido escapa de sus labios. La mirada de Kei quema sobre su piel, y aunque Tadashi en ese momento no le mira, sabe que la sonrisa en el rostro del rubio ahora es una de triunfo.

El vaivén se vuelve ansioso y su respiración errática. Necesita algo para callar todos esos gimoteos, pero sus manos están tan ocupadas. Entonces le siente, siente ese peso tan conocido hundiéndole más en la cama y unos tibios labios reclamando, devorando, todos sus gemidos.

*** * * ***

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NA: Estos dos no podían faltar, no en mi turno ;P


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

*** * * * ***

¿Qué están haciendo? ¡¿Qué demonios están haciendo?!

Se suponía que iban a ese lugar para disfrutar del festival, no para hacer aquello. Shigeru se pregunta en que momento perdió la cordura de ese modo. Se suponía que iban solo a comer manzanas cubiertas de caramelo, no a besarse como si fuera el último día de sus vidas.

Kentarou le aprisiona contra el tronco de ese enorme árbol de nuevo, está seguro que mañana su espalda estará llena de rasguños, y es que… Se suponía que iban a disfrutar de los fuegos artificiales, no a meterse las manos ente la tela y pliegues del _jinbei_. Shigeru ya no sabe dónde comienza él y en donde Kentarou, sus piernas se aferran fuerte a la cadera del “rubio” mientras este le enviste casi salvajemente.

Y entonces Shigueru puede verlos a pesar de tener los ojos cerrados, puede ver los fuegos artificiales, y puede sentir el caramelo en los labios de Kentarou. Y ya no le importa lo que esté haciendo y en donde lo esté haciendo, porque eso es justamente lo que quiere.

*** * * * ***

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NA: Perdón por la espera ... la vida me pasa :(


	6. Chapter 6

* * *

*** * * * * ***

El agua caliente de la tina se siente bien sobre su cuerpo, pero la visión que tiene frente a él es mucho más relajante.

Hajime ama ver como las pequeñas gotas resbalan por la blanca piel de Tooru, es su segunda cosa favorita después de hacer que su antiguo capitán se retuerza bajo él y le ruegue por más caricias.

No envidia a esas gotas, él también puede tocar esa piel cuando quiera y de la forma que quiera, es solo que ellas hacen que Tooru se vea tan apetecible.

_“¿Te gusta lo que ves, Iwachan?”_

Podría pasar toda su vida mirando esa imagen, Hajime está seguro de eso, pero no va a decirlo en voz alta. Siempre es mejor una acción, así que sale de la tina y se une a todas esas gotas que recorren el cuerpo de Tooru.

*** * * * * ***

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NA: Un IwaOi cortito pero igual espero que les guste ;)
> 
> Y así termina este pequeño trabajo, GRACIAS por haberlo leído, por los kudos y comentarios (perdón si es que no respondí a alguno de ellos)... NOS LEEMOS PRONTO :P !!!
> 
> [Tumblr](http://tranagram.tumblr.com/coffee)


End file.
